Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: Legends
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After a long time in dormancy, a world plagued by battle is revitalized for a conflict between Lunaria, the goddess of the moon and Solus, the god of the sun, who respectively summon the champions of Holactie and Zorc to fight for their side. But what was the reason for this new conflict? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

**(After returning from Pacopolis, we see everyone getting the base ready for the Christmas party)**

 **Vanellope: Whoa. It's hard to believe how much time we've been away.**

 **Me: And how much we've missed during that time.**

 **Sonic: Speaking of things we missed, whatever happened to that one story you were writing?**

 **Me: Oh, I had to delete it. Turns out an author I thought was my friend manipulated me into writing it his way and after a concerned warning from another author, I blocked him. He must be mad at me now.**

 **Sofia: Hey, don't worry about it. Friends come and go, but family is forever.**

 **Me: You're right, Sofia! I may be down a friend, but I'll never abandon my family. Now let's help the others finish decorating.**

 **Everyone: Yeah!**

 **(We join the others decorating the base)**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: Legends

Prologue

Within a dimension infected by conflict, a voice speaks in a calming manner.

" _The world before you lies between myriad dimensions. It was once plagued by divine conflict, but saviors from beyond were able to stem that eternal blight."_

Within the dimension, we see snowy mountains, deserts, forests, cities, and even bodies of water.

" _The strife ended, the world was to fade from existence. And yet…"_

Once the camera pans upward, we see two towers, one containing pure light, the other cloaked in darkness. Inside are two figures. Inside the tower of light is a beautiful sorceress with platinum blonde hair in white robes. The other is a grey-skinned wizard in dark red armor with a purple cape. Their eyes open.

" _An arcane power acted upon it, bestowing these remains with purpose once more._ "

Inside the blue tower, a blue-caped Duelist bows to the sorceress while inside the red tower, a purple-caped figure faces the armored wizard.

" _Thus it shines. The dawn of a new era—one where battle reigns supreme._ "

The camera panned to the sky as the screen fades to white.

* * *

 **(Once we're finished, Goku and Ralph bring back a humongous pine tree)**

 **Ralph: We're back! And we found an awesome tree!**

 **Me: Perfect! No Christmas party is complete without a tree!**

 **Violet: I'll get the ornaments.**

 **Judy: I'll get the lights.**

 **Riku: I'll fetch the garlands.**

 **(The three leave to get the decorations for the tree)**

 **Me: And I'll get this newly rewritten story started. You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


	2. The Start of a New Journey

**(I'm in my office when I hear a knock on the door)**

 **Me: Enter.**

 **Yusei: (Comes in) Hey, you got a minute?**

 **Me: What have you got on your mind, Yusei?**

 **Yusei: It's Akiza. Do you think she likes me?**

 **Me: You mean like a close friendship like or a romantic like?**

 **Yusei: The…uh…the second option.**

 **Me: (chuckles) Yusei Fudo, you spent years protecting New Domino City from total destruction. If she was going to confess her feelings to you, then let her. I think the two of you go so well together.**

 **Yusei: You really think so?**

 **Me: Of course. After all, you did quite a lot to help her become who she is today.**

 **Yusei: I guess you're right. I'll go speak to Akiza right now. (Leaves)**

 **Me: Catch you later, Yusei. Now to get started on the new chapter.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: Legends

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Journey

The still white screen fades to reveal Yuya sleeping soundly. He turns over and instead of hitting a wood floor, he hits the dirt. He looks around and sees that he's alone and in some kind of desert. "Ugh... What is this place?" He tries to call for his friends. "Gong? Zuzu?" No answer. "Must be Declan's doing..." He reaches into his Deck pocket and pulls out his cards. He sees one among them: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "At least I still have my cards."

Suddenly, he hears a low roar in the distance. "What's that?!" He turns around and sees a Two-Headed King Rex flying right at him. He backs away in fear. "Stay back!" He was just about to run from the Dinosaur, but just as it got closer, a familiar purple and red clothed Warrior with a clear pink ballet skirt flies overhead and kicked the two-headed Dinosaur in the chest, destroying it. He looks up to the Warrior. "Cyber Blader?" He turns to where the Warrior came from and saw Alexis Rhodes. He speculates that she commanded it.

"You okay?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Yuya replies before noticing something strange. "Have we met?"

"Yes and no." Alexis said. Yuya glanced at her Duel Disk. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Okay, now I know I'm dreaming." Yuya theorized.

"Sorry, Yuya, but you're wide awake." Alexis said. "First-timer, huh?"

"So... you're from around here?"

"No... but there are others like us here." She answers.

"Wait… there are others?" Yuya asks. His answer came when a Trakodon was taken down beside them. The ones that slew it were Yami Yugi and his Dark Magician.

"Like him." Alexis replies. Yami Yugi walks over to them.

"Is that you, Alexis? And he is...?" Yugi spoke.

"Uh...hi there." Yuya greets nervously.

"A new ally? Welcome to the fight." Yugi said to Yuya.

"Ally? Hold on..." Yuya attempted to interject, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"I thought it was finished." Alexis theorized.

"We have been called here to serve a new purpose." Yugi explains.

"By Holactie?" Alexis asked.

"No, by the heiress of her will." Yugi answered.

"Wait, serve what new purpose?" Yuya asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Yugi said.

"You're coming too." Alexis added.

"Are you serious?" Yuya asked. Yugi responds with a stoic nod. He turns to a tower with blue energy swirling at the top.

"We shall go and seek an audience with her." Yugi said as they prepared to seek out Holactie's heiress of her will.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dextra and Luna are walking along a ruin where they spot Arkana, Camula and Primo.

"I'm intrigued that we were brought here." Arkana commented. "Of course, what's a good show without an amazing performer such as yours truly? Let's get this show on the road!" He cackles as Camula and Primo follow close.

"He never changes." Camula states in a Transylvanian accent.

"Duelists like him are what thrive in this chaos." Primo comments.

As they watch the three walk by, Dextra and Luna look at each other with worry. "If those three are fighting here, then we better plan something fast." Dextra said. Luna looks over to the tower.

"I just hope whoever's up there has a good reason for bringing us here." Luna theorized.

* * *

In another part of the dune, Joey Wheeler sees the tower. "This place again?" He said. He hears footsteps, followed by a voice.

"Joey? Is that you?"

Joey turns around and notices Officer Trudge. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"You're asking someone who pummeled you and your friend all those years ago and got expelled for it." Trudge told him.

Once Joey put the pieces together, he yelped and fell backward. "Now I remember! You're that bully Yugi got expelled!"

"I do have a name, you know, and it's Trudge. Officer Trudge." Trudge introduced himself.

"Sorry, Officer." Joey apologized as he got up. He notices the scar on the officer's face. "What's with the scar?"

"Long story, and one that involves a lot of trash. Literally." Trudge admits. Then a figure runs by and skids to a halt. That someone is Yuma Tsukumo.

"Hey!" He greets them.

"Yuma!" Joey recognizes him as Astral appears from Yuma's Key. The spirit sees the tower.

" _That tower... Yuma, I recommend we head there at once._ " Astral suggests.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Yuma said to the spirit before turning to Trudge and Joey. "So, you two are headed that way, huh? Guess I'll tag along."

"Sure." Trudge accepts as they head to the tower.

* * *

Zuzu Boyle is wandering around the dune when she sees Zane Truesdale up ahead. "I wonder what's on his mind." She said as she followed him at a safe distance.

" _I got brought here again? I don't believe this."_ Zane thought in his head. " _And... what is with that girl following me? Do I have to deal with her? Fine. Let's see what she wants."_ The older Truesdale brother turns to face her, only to see that she's standing right in front of him. He backs away in surprise. Before he has a chance to speak, Zuzu points rightward to the tower.

"Guess you were zoning out." Zuzu spoke. Zane sighs and heads toward the tower with Zuzu close behind.

* * *

The Champions of Light were able to gather inside the tower. They're greeted by a sorceress in white robes with silver and blue seams and a gold staff with two rotating gears on the head surrounding a white orb that resembles the moon.

"I thank you all for coming here; it could not have been easy." The sorceress greeted. "However, I am elated that you answered my call." This earned a confused look from Yuya. "I am Lunaria."

"Lunaria…?" Officer Trudge said as everyone looked clueless.

"Uh...who?" Chazz asked.

"Beats me." Trey shrugged.

"It is my purpose to deliver this world from the grip of the Void - to prevent its destruction." Lunaria explains. "I am a manifestation of order and harmony in this realm. A god, if you will."

Many of the Duelists present murmur about Lunaria's status. "A god...?" Joey asked.

"Lunaria." Jaden spoke up.

"Yes?"

"You say your goal is to prevent this world's destruction, but how do you intend to do that?"

"The realm we're currently in feeds off a very specific type of energy - energy born of battle." Lunaria clarifies. "However, despite my best efforts, I have yet to produce it myself. But then, I had an idea."

"An idea that involved gathering us here completely out of the blue... and against our will, right?" Alexis finished.

"Yes." Lunaria replied with an honest gaze.

"So that we'd fight each other?"

"Yes." Lunaria answered after a moment of silence.

"No..." Syrus gasped in shock.

"Leave it to a god to just do as they please." Alexis said.

"Let us forget the means for a moment. You wish us to help you preserve harmony in this world, do you not?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Um... Well...uh..." Lunaria stammered, unsure.

"Well what?!" Leo asked.

"Yes. Please, for the sake of my world-" Lunaria answered before a small tremor shook the area.

" _The sake of_ your _world, you say?"_ They hear a voice from someone they met before.

"Zorc?" Joey theorized.

" _Who would've thought that there'd be two entities?_ " Astral asked.

 _"You may call me Solus."_ The voice spoke. " _I am a god, born of dimensional fragments and given form to rule this world."_

"Solus...? How odd... That is a name I do not know. But there is something I do know: I am this realm's only keeper." Lunaria spoke.

A holographic screen appears in front of the Champions of Light. It shows the god of the sun and his carefully chosen Champions of Darkness.

"Continue to think that if you wish. It bothers me not." Solus spoke. "My might, however, will soon prove you wrong! This is a cruel world and it can only be tamed by a crueler heart!" He starts laughing.

"That is not true." Lunaria said as Solus continues laughing. "You...you could not be more wrong!" Her words fall on deaf ears as the laughter fades.

"You okay?" Crow asks. Lunaria glances at her Champions of Light and smiles before turning away and gaining a worried look.

"Um..." Yuya spoke as he raised his hand. "Hate to butt in here, but do you think I can ask...how we get back home?"

"You may not!" Lunaria said quickly. "I beseech you; defeat Solus. That will be all."

With that said, all the Duelists split into groups and went off, knowing that with each battle, they are one step closer to encountering the Champions of Darkness.

* * *

 **Me: And done! That takes care of two chapters. Now to take care of the rest. But before I do, I should check on the tree.**

 **(I leave my office to see that they almost finished decorating the tree)**

 **Riku: Oh, boss! You're here!**

 **Dash: We were just waiting for you to place the star at the top.**

 **Me: Aw, you guys!**

 **Sunset: Care to do the honors?**

 **(Sunset hands me the custom made star. Twilight uses her powers to lift me up to the top, allowing me to place the star on the top, making the entire tree light up and shimmer in the sun)**

 **Fluttershy: It's so beautiful!**

 **Me: And it couldn't have been done without all of you. Thank you!**

 **(Everyone applauds)**

 **Me: Now everyone back to your activities. We have plenty of time until the Christmas party starts. You readers may leave a review and I'm open to any duel ideas. The list of applicable duelists is provided in my profile page. Archer out!**


	3. Cemetery Conflict

**(Sonic, Sunset and I arrive in Diamond City)**

 **Sunset: So this is Diamond City.**

 **Sonic: It looks a little different then what I've been told about it.**

 **Me: We better find out who took the treasures.**

 **Voice: Treasures, you say?**

 **(We look down and see a 9-year-old boy wearing a red shirt and yellow helmet)**

 **Sonic: You know something about them?**

 **Boy: Well…no, but I did see Wario carry a big sack. And I heard some light clinking in it.**

 **Sunset: Clinking… that must've been the treasures.**

 **Me: I'll bet he stole them while we were gone.**

 **Sunset: Kid, when you saw Wario, where was he going?**

 **Boy: It looked like he was heading towards his house at the top of the stadium.**

 **Me: The stadium, huh? Then that's where we're going. Thank you so much, kid. By the way, I didn't catch your name.**

 **Boy: When Wario asks how you found him, tell him 9-Volt told you.**

 **Me: Right. Thanks again, 9-Volt.**

 **(We make our way towards the stadium)**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: Legends

Chapter 2: Cemetery Conflict

Yami Yugi, Chazz Princeton and Yuya Sakaki are seen in front of Lunaria's tower. "Our questions are many. However, one thing is clear: Lunaria requires our strength to achieve her objective." The King of Games spoke.

"Then she shall have it…for now, anyway." Chazz agrees.

"Wait. "For now"?" Yuya asks.

"As he said, there is much we don't know." Chazz stated.

"Is there now?" Yuya asks.

"The best course of action is to move forward with caution." Yugi said. "Regardless, action shall prove more fruitful than idleness." With that said, they proceed onward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuma, Astral, Blair Flannigan, Luna, Leo and Quattro looked at the white tower. "Lunaria didn't seem to know too much about us. Now that I think about it, she didn't even seem to know too much about her world." Yuma believed.

"Nor did the two gods seem to know each other. Maybe Solus isn't our enemy after all." Blair theorized.

"Maybe not. We need to find out what we're dealing with here." Yuma suggested.

"Perhaps Luna can help with that." Leo spoke up.

"She can, huh?" Blair asked.

"Yes. I can speak with the spirits of this realm. They might be able to teach us about Solus and Lunaria." Luna told them. Quattro just started walking away. The others notice. "You're going after them, aren't you? That's where you're headed."

"Whatever." Quattro said. Luna looks at him with a face full of concern. "You keep making a face like that, it'll get stuck."

"Then let us come along so it doesn't." Luna said. Leo and Blair pass him, Leo chuckling as he walks past.

* * *

Kite and Crow are walking in a part of a ruin. They aim to investigate the reason they were brought to this world. While Crow looked around for any of the Champions of Darkness, Kite was deep in thought. The former Number Hunter decided to speak. "My father was there with Solus. I saw him. If he's here, I don't care what that woman wants; I won't fight. I refuse to fight."

"And here I thought it was all over." Crow said. As they were about to continue, they heard a voice.

"Looks like you guys could use a guide."

They turn around, thinking that they heard someone. They look down and saw a boy, no older than 12 or 13, sporting cyan blue hair that is tied and spiked out. His yellow and orange trimmed blue jacket is worn over a black shirt. He also wore light gray cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes. They flinch in surprise when they see him.

"Hey there, guys." He calmly greeted, though he did feel a bit annoyed inside. The two greet him.

"Uh…hi."

"Greetings."

"Though you were a little slow in noticing me, I'll let that one slide." He said. "The name's Sora, by the way. I suggest you follow me and be quick about it."

"W-Why? Where to?" Crow asked.

"Where else? To find a way out. I suggest you heed my words lest I let myself waste time with you guys." Sora suggests. Having no other alternative, Crow and Kite decide to follow Sora.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jesse Anderson is standing on a piece of debris before turning to Seto Kaiba who is just about to leave. "Oh… Hey, Kaiba. Decided to strike out on your own?"

"The sooner this sham's over, the sooner I can get back to running my company. Besides, I'm better off doing this alone." Kaiba replies only caring about the condition of his company KaibaCorp.

"Ah, gotcha. Wouldn't wanna hold you up." Jesse said as he waved goodbye to Kaiba before turning to Quinton, Trey and Zuzu.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Ms. Boyle." Quinton greeted Zuzu.

"Greetings to you both as well." Zuzu greeted the two Vetrix brothers.

"You must be a bit nervous, this being your first time here and all. _We'll_ make sure we find our way home, so don't worry, ok?" Trey asked.

"Yeah, and I'll come along too. You got nothing to fear." Jesse adds. Trey glares at him. Quinton just sighs.

"He may be of use to you." Quinton said.

"Fortune can certainly frown deeper. May I entreat you to act as my guides?" Zuzu requested.

"We'd be happy to." Trey accepted as Zuzu walks over to a white portal. She raises her hand and the portal shows some places that she knows.

"Hmm… This realm has memories that can be given form. How intriguing." Zuzu commented as she entered first.

"Wait, I'm supposed to take the lead!" Trey shouts as he follows her through.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to be the guides." Jesse said as he leaps in after Trey. Quinton slowly shakes his head as he calmly walks through.

* * *

Yugi Muto, Yuya and Chazz walk through some type of cemetery. Yugi and Yuya don't appear to be scared by the ambience, but Chazz is beginning to shiver from the creepy vibe.

"Uh…I don't like this. What if something pops out and grabs us?" Chazz asks.

"Relax yourself, Chazz. I have been in this type of situation before, back when Joey faced Bonz in Duelist Kingdom." Yugi clarified.

"Really?" Yuya asked.

"Yes. Though Bonz backed Joey into a corner with his horde of Zombie cards, it took just one card to turn it all around and help Joey win." Yugi explained.

"And I can never forget that day, Yugi!" They heard a voice that echoed across the cemetery. Soon, a single hand sprouts from the ground, completely scaring Chazz. The hand pulls its controller up and they see Bonz rising from the ground.

"I had a feeling you were here somewhere, Bonz." Yugi said.

"That's right, and I can't help but listen to you talk about my humiliating defeat at the hands of Joey Wheeler." Bonz noted. "The more I think about that Duel, the angrier I became. That's why I joined up with Solus; to get back at Joey for the way he embarrassed me! And what better way to get to him than through his friend the King of Games?"

Yugi steps forward. Yuya attempts to stop him. "Careful, Yugi. It's just as you said; he's got a lot of Zombie cards." Yuya warned him.

"Don't worry. Joey took him down before. So why can't I?" Yugi said as his Millennium Puzzle glowed and transforms him into Yami Yugi.

"Alright, Bonz! You want a challenge? You got one." Yami Yugi said as his Duel Disk activates.

"Hope you're ready to live out your worst nightmares, Yugi!" Bonz said as his Duel Disk boots up. They then said two words that signaled the start of conflicts like this from the beginning of time.

"Let's Duel!"

 **Yami Yugi: 4000 LP**

 **VS.**

 **Bonz: 4000 LP**

"Since we're in the cemetery, I'll start us off." Bonz said as he takes a card from his starting hand.

Turn 1: Bonz (4000)

"And I think I'll give this field the royal treatment by summoning Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts in Defense Mode." He then summons his monster, revealed as a living cyclopean pumpkin donning a platinum tiara and pink frills. (3/900/1000)

"Why would he play a monster that weak?" Chazz wondered.

"I'll bet he has something planned." Yuya assumed.

"Now that that's done, I'll finish with a face-down. You're up, Yugi." Bonz said as a vertical face-down materialized.

"Consider that Pumprincess dethroned!" Yami Yugi said as he draws his card.

Turn 2: Yami Yugi (4000)

He sees his hand and starts his move. "I play Polymerization and fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet in order to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Once the Pharaoh plays his Spell, the winged Fiend Berfomet and the horned Beast Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts swirl together, forming a two-headed with creature with the two heads of Gazelle and Berfomet on one white-winged body with a snake-like tail. (6/2100/1800)

"Not a bad move. His monster will easily crush that spoiled Pumprincess." Chazz commented.

"Chimera, attack his Pumprincess now!" Yami Yugi commands his monster to attack. The two-headed Beast pounces at Pumprincess, destroying her upon impact.

"Muahahaha! Now you've done it!" Bonz laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Yami Yugi asked.

"When you destroyed Pumprincess, you activated her special ability! Instead of going to the Graveyard, her spores are released onto your field!" Bonz explains as a bunch of dark green spores shower all around Yugi's field.

"What is all this?" Yugi asked.

"This shower of powerful spores weakens your monsters by 100 Attack and Defense Points each turn." Bonz clarifies.

"So the longer that Pumprincess' spores stay out there…" Yuya thought aloud.

"The weaker Yugi's monsters become." Chazz finished.

"I'll be sure to uproot your Pumprincess. For now, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yugi said as he places two cards face-down on the field.

Turn 3: Bonz (4000)

"Then it's my turn!" Bonz said as he draws a card. "And during each of our Standby Phases, my Pumprincess' spores kick in, weakening your monster by 100 Attack and Defense Points." The spores stick onto Chimera. (6/2100→2000/1800→1700)

"And I'll go ahead and summon Wightprincess in Attack Mode!" Bonz then summons a small brown-haired skeleton in a short yet tattered princess gown. (3/1600/0)

"That thing's weaker than Yugi's Chimera. What's he planning?" Yuya asked.

"We're about to find out." Chazz said.

"And once Wightprincess enters the field, her special ability kicks in, allowing me to send the Wightprince that's my Deck to the Graveyard." Bonz said as a card slips out of Bonz's Deck and he shows it to Yugi before placing it in his Graveyard.

"You wanna know why I sent my own card to the Graveyard? Here's why: Wightprince's special ability lets me take a Skull Servant and a Lady in Wight that are in my Deck and send them to the Graveyard." The Zombie Duelist continued as two more cards slip out and they are placed in his Graveyard.

"More cards in his Graveyard? Either he's in a hurry to lose, or he forgot that he needs monsters to fight." Chazz commented.

"Cards in his Graveyard…" Yuya thought to himself until it hit him. "That's it! He needs cards in his Graveyard to power up his King of the Skull Servants!"

"What?!" Yami Yugi gasped.

"How will that card help him?" Chazz pointed out.

"I don't know if you know this, but King of the Skull Servants gains 1000 Attack Points for every Skull Servant and King of the Skull Servants that are in his Graveyard." Yuya explains.

"So if he sends 3 Skull Servants and 2 Kings of the Skull Servants to the Graveyard, he'll only get 5000 Attack Points." Chazz assumes.

"True, but you forgot one thing." Bonz speaks up. "Cards like Wightprince, Wightprincess and Lady in Wight turn into Skull Servants when they're in the Graveyard. So it can accumulate up to 17,000 Attack Points!"

"That's a lot of Attack Points!" Yuya said.

"That's why it's the most powerful of all the ghosts in my Ghost Deck." Bonz informs them.

"But you'll need to draw it in order to stop my monster." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll happen soon. Make your move, Yugi, if you dare." Bonz challenged as he placed a card face-down to end his turn.

Turn 4: Yami Yugi (4000)

"Consider it made!" Yugi shouts as he draws his card.

"And don't forget, more of my Pumprincess' spores latch onto your monster, weakening it by 100 Points." Bonz points out as more of the green spores attach to Chimera. (6/2000→1900/1700→1600)

" _If I'm going to damage him, I'll need to get rid of these hideous spores._ " Yugi thought in his head. " _But how?_ " He sees a card that could help: Dark Magic Attack. " _Dark Magic Attack. This could obliterate every card on his field. The only problem is the only monster I have right now is Chimera and the longer he stays out in this cloud of spores, the weaker he gets. At least he's still stronger than that Wightprincess. What have I got to lose?"_

"Chimera, attack his Wightprincess now!" Yami Yugi calls his attack as the two-headed Beast charges at Wightprincess.

"Hold it right there, Yugi! I sacrifice Wightprincess to activate her ability!" Wightprincess floats up and unleashes a loud screech that halts Chimera. (6/1900→100/1600→0)

"What did you do to my Chimera?" Yugi questioned.

"All I did was Tribute my Wightprincess to weaken your Chimera by 300 times its Level or Rank for the remainder of the turn. And since your Chimera is a Level 6, it lost almost all of its precious Attack Points." Bonz explains as his monster vanishes.

"Which means even if I continued my attack, you'll only take 100 points of damage." Yami Yugi theorized.

"That's right. So are you going to attack me or not?" Bonz asks the King of Games.

Yugi scowls. "I'm finished." Chimera halts its attack. With his turn over, Chimera regains his strength. (6/100→1900/0→1600)

"In more ways than one!" Bonz draws his card.

Turn 5: Bonz (4000)

"And with Pumprincess' spores still in play, your monster gets weaker!" More spores latch onto Chimera. (6/1900→1800/1600→1500)

Bonz looks at his card, revealed as Wightmare. "You must not have drawn your King of the Skull Servants, so it must be somewhere in your Deck. And by the time you do draw it, I'll have already defeated you."

"That's what you think, Yugi. I activate Wightprince's other ability!" Bonz declares his move. "When it's in my Graveyard, I can banish it along with Wightprincess and Lady in Wight to summon King of the Skull Servants directly from my Deck!" The three cards disappear into a rift and emerging from the ground is a skeleton garbed in a tattered purple robe. (1/?/0)

"Where are its Attack Points?" Yugi asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Yugi. As our spectator clarified, His Majesty gains 1000 Attack Points for every Skull Servant in my Graveyard, and Wightprincess counts as a Skull Servant while it's in there." Bonz explains as his King of the Skull Servants powers up. (1/?→1000/0)

"But it only has 1000 Attack Points. It doesn't stand a chance against Chimera." Chazz pointed out.

"But it will once I discard Wightmare to activate his ability. Now I can summon a Banished Lady in Wight to my field!" He slips the card into his Graveyard and a skeleton with white hair in a dark brown regal dress appeared beside the purple robed skeleton. (3/0/2200)

"And with Wightmare becoming another Skull Servant in my Graveyard, my King gains another 1000 Attack Points!" Once Bonz informs him, the robed skeleton grows a bit. (1/1000→2000/0)

"Now it's strong enough to take out Chimera!" Yuya stated.

"That's right! And to make your troubles even worse, I'll play my face-down: Skull Invitation! Now for every card sent to the Graveyard, its owner loses 300 Life Points!" Bonz triggers his Trap, one he used on Bakura during Battle City.

"Oh, great. Not only will Yugi lose his monster, he'll lose 300 Life Points." Yuya spoke.

"Now, my King of the Skull Servants, show that Chimera why you're king!" Bonz declares his attack as King of the Skull Servants prepares to fire a skull-shaped purple flame at the two-headed Beast.

"Not so fast! I reveal the Trap Spellbinding Circle!" Yami plays his Trap. "Now your monster is trapped inside this mystic seal, making it 700 Attack Points weaker." The seal emerges from the card and binds King of the Skull Servants.

"Nice move. Too bad it's all for naught, because my Lady in Wight on the field, none of your Spell and Trap Cards can affect my Level 3 or lower Zombies." Bonz clarifies as the King of the Skull Servants breaks free from the seal. "Now, my King, continue your attack!" The robed Zombie throws the purple skull flame that strikes the Beast in the chest, destroying it. Yami shields himself from the shock of the attack. (Yami Yugi: 4000→3800 LP)

"And thanks to my Skull Invitation, you lose another 300 Life Points!" Bonz points out as a ghost emerges from his Trap and phases through the King of Games. (Yami Yugi: 3800→3500 LP)

"You may have destroyed Chimera, but doing so activated his special ability!" Yami declared. "When it's destroyed, I can summon one of the monsters used to form it. I choose Berfomet!" The winged Fiend appears from the Graveyard as it takes a defensive stance. (5/1400/1800)

"You may have brought back a monster, but it can't escape my Pumprincess' spores." Bonz said as the spores start surrounding Berfomet. (5/1400→1100/1800→1500)

"True, but I will find a way to get rid of them!" Yugi challenged.

"I'd like to see you try, which will be a bit hard once I activate my Veil of Darkness Spell!" Bonz said as he plays his Spell. "I'll finish with that."

" _And soon, he will be finished because thanks to my Veil of Darkness, with each Dark Monster I draw and send to my Graveyard, my King of the Skull Servants will be unstoppable!"_ Bonz thought in his head.

"Then it's my move!" Yugi draws his card.

Turn 6: Yami Yugi (3500)

The King of Games looks at his card and sees that it's his favorite monster: Dark Magician. " _All right! I drew Dark Magician! This'll totally dethrone his King of the Skull Servants, but as long as those spores are out, my monsters will lose Attack and Defense Points each turn._ " His thoughts ring in his head as more spores attach to Berfomet. (5/1100→1000/1500→1400)

"What's wrong, Yugi? Too afraid to make a move?" Bonz asks.

"I'm not afraid of you, Bonz, and I'm certainly not afraid of your King of the Skull Servants." Yugi replies.

"Well, this next card should change that. I activate Needlebug Nest!" Bonz activates his Trap as he takes five cards from the top of his Deck. "You may think this favors you since this card forces me to send the top five cards of my Deck to the Graveyard, but this turns the tables in my favor…" Bonz reveals the cards as Skull Lair, Armored Zombie, Skull Servant, Violet Crystal and Wightmare. "…because since two of the cards are Wight monsters, they become Skull Servants, giving my King 2000 more Attack Points." The robed skeleton grows larger. (1/2000→4000/0)

"Sure it cost me 1800 Life Points, thanks to my Trap, but it will be worth it in the end." Bonz continued. (Bonz: 4000→2200 LP)

"4000 Attack Points?!" Chazz gasped.

"At this rate, it'll be too powerful to stop." Yuya spoke.

"Nothing's too powerful if you believe in your Deck." Yami Yugi told the spectators. "And I have just the card to start my comeback."

"You're bluffing! No card can stop my King of the Skull Servants!" Bonz argued.

"We'll see if I'm bluffing. I reveal my face-down: Pot of Greed!" The nostalgic smiling green pot appears. "This allows me to draw two cards from my Deck." Once he draws his two cards, the green pot disappears. He sees the cards Soul Release and Ancient Rules.

"Now, I activate Ancient Rules! Thanks to this, I can now summon a high-Level monster from my hand!" Yugi plays his next card.

"Summon whatever monster you like. It will be powerless against my King of the Skull Servants." Bonz smirks.

"We'll see who's powerless once I call forth my most amazing monster: Dark Magician!" With the power of Ancient Rules, the King of Games' favorite and most iconic monster appears with a swing of his long green staff. (7/2500/2100)

"So that's… the Dark Magician. But like I said, your monster can't get to my King of the Skull Servants, especially when Pumprincess' spores take effect around your monster!" The dark green spore cloud thickens around Dark Magician. (7/2500→2100/2100→1700)

"And remember: with two more cards sent to the Graveyard, you lose 600 Life Points." Bonz points out and Yugi glows red briefly. (Yami Yugi: 3500→2900 LP)

"Your Zombie cards are indeed powerful, but they can't withstand the power of my Dark Magician's magic, especially in card form!" Yugi reveals the Spell Dark Magic Attack.

"Dark Magic Attack?!" Bonz gasped.

"That's right! And with the power of this Spell, every Spell and Trap on your field is destroyed, including Pumprincess!" Yugi said as Dark Magician raised his staff and a blast of purple lightning destroyed Pumprincess, Skull Invitation and Veil of Darkness.

"Pumprincess!" Bonz shouts in agony.

"And with her gone, my monsters' strength returns." Yami added as the cloud of spores dissipates. (Berfomet: 5/1000→1400/1400→1800; Dark Magician: 7/2100→2500/1700→2100)

"You may have gotten rid of my Pumprincess, but my monster is still stronger. And even if you somehow found a card that makes your monster stronger than mine, my Lady in Wight's special ability prevents you from destroying it in battle!" Bonz pointed out. But what Yami said next surprised him.

"I don't need to destroy your monster to win."

"What?"

"I activate my Spell Soul Release!" Yugi plays his Spell.

"Not that card!" Bonz gasped in complete shock.

"All right! With Soul Release, Yugi can banish up to five cards in Bonz's Graveyard!" Yuya cheered.

"That's right! And I choose to banish the four Skull Servants in your Graveyard!" Yami declares as Skull Servant, Wightprincess and two copies of Wightmare appear over Bonz. "It's true that your King of the Skull Servants' gains 1000 Attack Points with each Skull Servant in your Graveyard, however, if they are removed from the Graveyard, your king's Attack Points drop to zero!" As the four cards disappear into a swirling grey rift, the robed Zombie shrinks down to its normal size. (1/4000→0/0)

"Without my Skull Servants in the Graveyard, my monster's a sitting duck!" Bonz said in total fear.

"Prepare to lose, Bonz! Dark Magician, destroy his King of the Skull Servants and end this Duel! Dark Magic Attack!" Yami Yugi declares his attack as the Dark Magician fires a beam of purple energy from his staff and it strikes the robed Zombie right in the chest, destroying it. The shock from the attack sends Bonz crashing back first into a withered tree. (Bonz: 2200→0 LP)

"All right! He won!" Yuya cheered.

"I wasn't expecting that outcome." Chazz commented.

Yugi approached the downed Zombie Duelist. "Oh man. Solus is not going to be happy to hear that I lost." He gets up and glares at Yugi. "You may have beaten me this time, but you'll never beat Solus! Never!" He leaves through a portal that opens behind him.

"He's getting away!" Yuya shouted.

"Let him go. Solus is our priority right now." Yugi told him.

"You're right. It's as you said. The more we stand around, the less of a chance we have of beating Solus." Yuya said.

"Exactly." Yugi said as a portal opens in front of them. They proceed through and they find themselves on a rock formation. Yuya looks behind the mountain and he sees the portal at the cemetery.

"We're all in one piece." Chazz confirmed.

"So that's how it works." Yuya commented on the portal's capabilities. Yugi then saw something in the portal.

"Yuya, look." Yugi ushered him to see what is happening.

"What the…?" Yuya goes over to see. They saw a crystal within the portal. A few short seconds later, a spire of blue light shines from Lunaria's tower. "Whoa, that's crazy."

"My Duel with Bonz is what spawned this phenomenon." Yugi stated. Chazz nods in agreement.

"Man, my friends would totally flip if they saw this." Yuya said.

"Let us press on. We should reach Solus soon enough." Chazz said as they continued onward toward Solus.

* * *

 **(After a few miles, Sunset and I start to become weary)**

 **Sunset: Man, no one told me the stadium would be this far.**

 **Me: We can't stop now. We need to get those treasures back.**

 **(Sunset notices tire tracks on the ground)**

 **Sunset: Huh?**

 **Me: What is it? (I look down and see the trail) Tire tracks! Good eye, Sunset! He must've used his bike the rest of the way.**

 **Sonic: Of course he did. If we follow the tracks, they'll lead us to the stadium and Wario.**

 **Me: Good plan. Now let's get those treasures back! You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


	4. Sharks and Dragons, Part 1

**(On the way to Arendelle via the Quadrant, I explain to everyone the situation as I show them the calling card)**

 **Vanellope: Hey, I've seen that emblem before.**

 **Ash: I can never forget it. That's Team Rocket's emblem!**

 **Elsa: But why would they take him? It's not like he knows them or anything.**

 **Anna: She's right. They hardly even met!**

 **Me: I don't know why, but I know three reasons how it happened. One: he must've been in Ash's room when he was nabbed. Two: he was last seen wearing some Pikachu ears, probably from a Pokémon party. Three: he had a yellow sheet covering his body.**

 **Goku: Those details sound mighty familiar.**

 **Ash: Yeah. They must've thought Marshall was Pikachu.**

 **Ryder: Then we better save him! We must be getting close to Arendelle.**

 **Me: Prepare to land.**

 **(I prepare to land the Quadrant outside Arendelle)**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: Legends

Chapter 3: Sharks and Dragons, Part 1

On an isolated crystalline island somewhere in the sky, Reginald "Shark" Kastle is glaring at Bakura with Duel Disk at the ready. The latter's body glows purple. "Hahahaha… Finally, it is within my grasp! The greatest power known to man…the power to control the universe! The power of the Void!"

"What did you do to them, you monster!?" Shark yelled. Trueman, watching from atop Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8, smirks as he waits for his opportunity to strike. He sees it when Shark misses and Horus flies in to strike, but just as he got closer, the Dragon's attack was intercepted by another Dragon, one with shimmering white scales and brilliant blue eyes. The Duelist riding the white dragon is none other than Seto Kaiba. The KaibaCorp President drops down behind Shark and lands on his feet.

"Huh? Kaiba!?" Shark gasped as Bakura and Trueman appeared to face their respective opponents.

"So, Seto Kaiba, at last we meet." Trueman spoke to the President of KaibaCorp.

"Kaiba, what the heck? Wait… That is your name, right?" Shark asked. "Kaiba? As in KaibaCorp?"

"So you remember me. Then you know what's going on." Kaiba said.

"You mean, we're back here again?!" Shark noted the familiar area.

"Trueman…! What is the meaning of this!?" Bakura interrogated.

"I'm trying a little experiment." Trueman admits.

"What?" Bakura asks.

Trueman calmly walks over to Bakura's side, his focus fixed on Kaiba. "Just humor me." He said as his Duel Disk activates. Kaiba scowls as his Duel Disk boots up.

"I don't know what kind of "experiment" it is that you're planning, but whatever it is won't be happening!" Shark yells as his Duel Disk powers up.

"If you're that certain, then perhaps a Tag Duel will help us decide." Bakura suggests. "Now, in this Tag Duel, both teams get a share of 8000 Life Points and any player can use their teammate's cards that are on the field and in their Graveyards as if they were their own."

"Fine by me." Shark agrees.

"As much as I prefer Dueling alone, this is the perfect chance to get some knowledge of this place." Kaiba said.

"Well, I hope you learn enough, because once we're done, this island of crystal shall be your grave." Trueman predicts as the Tag Duel began with two simple words.

"Let's Duel!"

 **Seto Kaiba & Reginald "Shark" Kastle: 8000 LP**

 **VS.**

 **Bakura & Trueman: 8000 LP**

Turn 1: Bakura (8000)

"I'll go first, if you don't mind." Bakura takes a card from his hand. "I summon Headless Knight in Attack Mode!" He summons his first monster, a possessed suit of beige armor lacking a helmet, complete with sword and shield. (4/1450/1700)

"I've seen this kind of deck before. You used that deck to try and absorb my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba remembered his last Duel against Bakura.

"I'm glad you remembered my previous strategy, but by the time you figure out what I have planned, you won't see it coming." Bakura said as he places two cards face-down.

"Like I'm scared of that thing!" Shark said as he starts his turn.

Turn 2: Reginald "Shark" Kastle (8000)

"It's my turn! I draw!" Shark draws his card. "To start things off, I summon Hammer Shark!" He begins his turn by summoning a shark that has literally a hammer for a head. (4/1700/1500)

"Next, I activate Hammer Shark's special ability! By lowering its Level by 1, I can bring out a Level 3 or lower Water monster! I call out Big Jaws to come out and play!" Hammer Shark slams its hammer-shaped head onto the crystal ground and surfacing from a dark rift is a shark with large bladed jaws and a large blade on its head. (3/1800/300)

"He already has two strong monsters." Trueman noted. "What will he do with them?"

"How about I show you?! I overlay Level 3 Hammer Shark and Big Jaws!" Shark declares as both of his monsters turn into blue sphere that jettison into the sky and enter a red swirling rift. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Rise from the deep, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" Emerging from the ground are two sharks connected by an orange apparatus armed with torpedoes as two blue orbs orbit around it. ( **3** /1900/1000)

"Xyz what?!" Kaiba gasped in surprise.

"I was not expecting that kind of move." Bakura commented.

"Then you should expect this! I activate Aero Shark's special ability!" Shark calls to activate his monster's ability. "By using one Overlay Unit, you take 400 points of damage for every card that's in my hand. And since I now hold four cards, that sums up to a total of 1600 points!" One of Aero Shark's Overlay Units makes its way into the apparatus.

"1600!?" Trueman gasped.

"Aero Shark, blast away! Torpedo Take Down!" Shark declares as four torpedoes fire from Aero Shark's apparatus and open up to reveal 16 smaller missiles as they explode near the feet of both Bakura and Trueman. (Bakura and Trueman: 8000→6400 LP)

"And don't think you're in the clear. Aero Shark, attack his Headless Knight! Go, Devouring Dive!" Shark calls the attack as Aero Shark bites down on Headless Knight, destroying it. The shock sends them back a couple of feet. (Bakura and Trueman: 6400→5950 LP)

"Not bad, but I'm afraid it won't be of much help to you. I activate the Trap Rebirth Tablet!" Bakura springs his Trap as a stone tablet that shows Headless Knight's image appears behind him. "Since you destroyed my monster in battle, my Rebirth Tablet brings it back!" The stone tablet glows as Headless Knight emerges in a defensive stance. (4/1450/1700)

"Rats! That puts us right back where we started." Shark sneers. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Two face-downs materialize in front of Shark.

"Though I haven't got any data on you, your strategy is based around Water monsters." Trueman deduced.

"Yeah, and I hope you have a way to stop it." Shark challenged.

"We shall see!" Trueman said as he draws his card.

Turn 3: Trueman (5950)

He sees that he has drawn Dark Archetype. He smirks. "I summon Dark Archetype in Attack Mode!" He summons a dark alien-like creature with a red underbelly and blue gems on its grey legs. (4/1400/400)

"Dark Archetype? That's a strange name for a monster." Kaiba said. "Regardless, our monster will take it down easy."

"I'm sure it will. I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Trueman places two cards face-down to end his turn.

"A monster with only 1400 Attack Points? Ha! You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat the two of us!" Kaiba declared.

"Well, how about you attack us then?" Bakura challenges him.

"Gladly!" Kaiba declares as he draws his card.

Turn 4: Seto Kaiba (8000)

He looks at his starting hand and sees his go-to monster among them: Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Before he does anything, Shark speaks up.

"Hold on, Kaiba!" Shark spoke. "Before you do anything, remember that this is a Tag Duel. My cards are yours to use."

Kaiba looks up at Shark's Xyz Monster and sees that it still has one Overlay Unit. "Thanks for the update. I activate Submersible Carrier Aero Shark's special ability!" The remaining Overlay Unit goes into Aero Shark's apparatus. "By using one Overlay Unit, you take 400 points of damage for every card in my hand. Since I have six cards, you now take 2400 points of damage!"

Bakura scowls, but Trueman didn't feel fazed as six torpedoes fire towards them. The torpedoes open and reveal 24 miniature missiles. "Relax, Bakura. I know how to get us around that. I activate the Trap Skill Drain! I give up 1000 Life Points to negate all our monsters' special abilities!" After Trueman's body glows red, the Trap creates a shockwave that is about to block the missiles. (Bakura and Trueman: 5950→4950 LP)

"Oh no!" Kaiba gasps.

"That won't happen on my watch! I activate the Spell Shark Spark!" Shark activates the Spell from his hand. "Now your Trap Card is negated and destroyed!"

Skill Drain starts sparking and explodes in a burst of pixels. "No!" Trueman yelled as the missiles strike their target, sending both him and Bakura flying. (Bakura and Trueman: 4950→2550 LP)

"I can't believe this! The duel's barely started and they've already backed us into a corner." Bakura sneers as the two of them slowly get up.

"Calm yourself, Bakura. Knowing Mr. Kaiba, he has a way to summon his most powerful monster." Trueman assured.

"And once my next turn comes, I'll have something that will be sure to stop it." Bakura said to his partner.

"But by the time you even get a next turn, it will be too late. I summon Assault Wyvern!" Kaiba summons a blue-scaled dragon with blades on its neck, wings, knees and tail. (4/1800/1000)

"Now, tear Bakura's Headless Knight apart!" Kaiba declares his attack.

"Not so fast, Kaiba! I activate the Trap Call of the Earthbound! With this, when you attack, I get to choose your monster's target." Bakura springs his Trap. The evil spirit of the Millennium Ring looks over to Trueman, who nods. "I choose Dark Archetype!" Assault Wyvern swoops down and strikes Dark Archetype, causing the latter to explode in a blast of pixels. (Bakura and Trueman: 2550→2150 LP)

"Thank you, Bakura. As they say: no pain, no gain." Trueman said. "And this pain will surely be our gain. When Dark Archetype is destroyed in battle, I get to summon a monster whose Attack Points are less than or equal to the damage we took. Rise from the shadows, Dark Psycho Eye!" In Dark Archetype's place, a black, grotesque single-eyed monster. (3/400/1100)

"You may have summoned a new monster, but my Wyvern has a trick of its own!" Kaiba declared. "I sacrifice it to call forth my mighty beast! Behold, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The scaled wyvern disappears and in its place Kaiba's most powerful Dragon: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon came with its iconic roar. (8/3000/2500)

"I knew that he would bring out his most powerful monster." Trueman said.

"Yes, and now you will experience his power firsthand!" Kaiba shouts as he prepares to finish them off.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(I land the Quadrant at the base of the North Mountain)**

 **Elsa: Why did you land outside the village?**

 **Me: I wouldn't want to upset the villagers. Plus, Team Rocket could very much see us coming.**

 **Ash: Yeah. And once they do, they'll grab Pikachu.**

 **Anna: but how will we rescue Marshall?**

 **Goku: Knowing Team Rocket, they'll realize their mistake and let him go or he'll find his own way out.**

 **Chase: Either way, we need to find him.**

 **Me: Right. Let's head into the village and see if anyone saw him. You readers may leave a review. Excelsior!**


	5. Sharks and Dragons, Part 2

**(After asking around, we rendezvous in front of the castle)**

 **Me: Any luck?**

 **Skye: We didn't.**

 **Ash: Same here: nothing.**

 **Goku: No one in this village knows a thing.**

 **Ryder: We can't give up now! Marshall has to be around here somewhere!**

 **Anna: Hey!**

 **(We see Anna and Elsa coming)**

 **Elsa: Good news. We ran into Kristoff at the harbor and he told us that he saw three suspicious characters haul a pup in a cage into the castle.**

 **Me: Great work, Elsa! To the castle!**

 **(We head for the castle to rescue Marshall)**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: Legends

Chapter 4: Sharks and Dragons, Part 2

The Tag Duel between Kaiba & Shark and Bakura & Trueman is at a fever pitch. Shark's Xyz Monster Submersible Carrier Aero Shark has dealt some major damage to two of Zorc's champions and Kaiba has already summoned his best monster: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It stares down at Headless Knight and Dark Psycho Eye.

* * *

 **Seto Kaiba and Reginald "Shark" Kastle: 8000 LP**

 **Field: Blue-Eyes White Dragon (L8/** **3000** **/2500), Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (R3/** **1900** **/1000) and two face-down cards**

 **Hand(s): 4 (Kaiba); 1 (Shark)**

 **Yami Bakura and Trueman: 2150 LP**

 **Field: Headless Knight (L4/1450/** **1700** **) and Dark Psycho Eye (3/400/** **1100** **) and 1 face-down card.**

 **Hand(s): 2 (Bakura); 3 (Trueman)**

* * *

Shark looks up towards the brilliant white dragon Kaiba had just summoned. "So that's the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He said.

"So what if you summoned it already? You can only attack one of our monsters." The spirit of the Millennium Ring pointed out.

"Who said I have to attack your monster?" Kaiba asked, which made Bakura gasp. "I activate the Spell Enemy Controller!" Once he plays his Spell, a game controller appears above Kaiba.

"What?!" Trueman gasped.

"For the small price of 1000 Life Points, this control pad lets me input one of two command codes, and based on the code I use, I can either destroy your monster or seize control of it!" Kaiba explains as his body glows red for a brief second. (Kaiba & Shark: 8000→7000 LP) "Now, Enemy Controller, activate! Left! Right! A! B!" The commands are input into the controller and the cord plugs into the body of Trueman's monster, moving it onto Kaiba's side of the field. "Your Dark Psycho Eye is now mine for this turn."

" _What good can that move do? He knows that since this is a Tag Duel, Bakura's monsters are also Trueman's."_ Shark's thoughts echo in his head. He glances at the remaining face-down on Trueman's field. " _And there's also that face-down. I've got a feeling that this Duel will not be over so easily._ "

"Well played, Seto Kaiba." Trueman complimented the game company president. "Had you destroyed my Dark Psycho Eye, its special ability would've allowed me to take control of one of your monsters for the rest of the turn. But it doesn't matter anymore. You still have to get past our Headless Knight if you want to defeat us."

Kaiba cracks a smirk. "That's what I plan to do. I activate Reflect Energy!" Kaiba plays another Spell from his hand. "By sacrificing a monster, our monsters can bypass your pathetic monster and attack your Life Points. And I choose to sacrifice Dark Psycho Eye!" Once Dark Psycho Eye disappears, a reflective satellite appears behind Bakura and Trueman.

"So that's his plan! He intends to use Trueman's monster to power his Reflect Energy Spell and give our monsters a chance to finish this!" Shark realized his strategy.

"Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Trueman directly and end this duel! White Lightning!" Kaiba commands his monster to attack. The white dragon fires a glowing white stream of lightning-infused energy at the satellite, which directed it towards Trueman. "Victory is ours!"

"That's what you think! I activate Negate Attack!" Trueman springs his Trap as an intangible barrier blocks the attack. "It puts a stop to your attack and brings your Battle Phase to a swift end."

"I should've known that would happen." Shark scowled.

"That's what you get for relying on brute force too much." Trueman taunted.

Kaiba sneers. "Fine! Make your move!" Kaiba said, ending his turn with a face-down.

"Not bad, Trueman. But had you not played that card, we'd be goners." Bakura thanked his partner.

"Unlike you, I play my cards right." Trueman said. "Speaking of cards, didn't you say you have a card that can put an end to this Duel?"

"Yes, but it's just the matter of drawing said card." Bakura told him.

"We will see if you have what it takes to win." Trueman said.

Turn 5: Bakura (2150)

"Very well, then." Bakura said as he prepares to draw. "I draw!" The evil spirit draws his card and sees it. He grins with malice. "I place one card face-down and activate the Spell card Pot of Greed!" A face-down materializes and the Spell appears. "And thanks to its mystical allure, I can draw two new cards." He draws two cards: The Dark Door and Grief Tablet. "Now, I activate the Spell card The Dark Door!" He then plays his other Spell.

"I've seen that card before." Kaiba said.

"You have?" Shark asked the CEO.

"Yes. As long as that Dark Door is open, only one monster is permitted to attack each turn." Kaiba explained.

"Great… That'll cut down our options." Shark sneered.

Bakura then let out a malicious snicker. "You probably know by now that with my Dark Door Spell in play, you can only attack with one monster." Kaiba scowls having heard Bakura's words. "It must hurt having to choose what to attack with, so how about I make that decision for you. I activate Grief Tablet!"

Another stone tablet appears, this time behind Kaiba and Shark. "What is that?!" Shark interrogated as it sealed away Aero Shark. "What did you do to my Aero Shark?!"

"I'm glad you asked, Shark. My Grief Tablet has the power to seal away any monster on the field, along with its special abilities!" Bakura explains. Kaiba glares at the evil spirit. "Of course, you can always destroy your monster and my Grief Tablet along with it, but once you do, you take 500 points of damage. So go ahead, make your move, if you dare."

"Oh, I dare, Bakura!" Shark accepts his challenge.

Turn 6: Shark (7000)

"It's my turn!" Shark prepares to draw. " _I better draw the card I need, or else we're through!"_ He draws his card, a shimmering light trail following. He glances at the card, revealed as Monster Reborn. He smirks. " _Perfect!_ "

" _What's he smiling about?"_ Bakura thought in his head.

"I summon Double Fin Shark!" Shark summons a purple-scaled shark with bladed fins. (4/1000/1200)

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn! This card lets me bring back a monster from any Graveyard I choose." Shark plays his Spell. "Rise from the deep once again, Hammer Shark!" A dark rift opens and his hammer-headed shark surfaces. (4/1700/1500)

"How will that help? You know that as long as my Dark Door is open, you can only attack with one monster." Bakura pointed out.

"I know, and one monster is all I need to win."

"Come again?"

"I activate the Trap Full Armored Xyz!" Shark activates his Trap. "With this, I can immediately Xyz Summon regardless of whose turn it is. Oh, and in case you're a slow learner, when I Xyz Summon a Water monster, my Double Fin Shark counts as two monsters!" Bakura scowls.

"I overlay Double Fin Shark and Hammer Shark!" Both monsters turned into blue streaks of energy, rising into the air and into the Overlay Network. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 32: Shark Drake!" He chants as a red "32" appeared above. A sealed construct appears from the portal and opens to reveal a menacing dark-scaled shark creature with long fins on its back and claws up front. It stares down at Bakura and Trueman. ( **4** /2800/2100/OLU: 2)

"So that's a Number card." Trueman gasped.

"That's right, and thanks to Full Armored Xyz, I can equip Aero Shark onto my Shark Drake and combine their Attack Points!" Shark said as Aero Shark emerges from the tablet and it merges with Shark Drake, turning the latter's back fins into armor resembling Aero Shark's apparatus. ( **4** /2800→4700/2100)

"Not good. Now that Aero Shark is a part of Shark Drake, my Grief Tablet is destroyed." Bakura sneered as his Equip Spell is destroyed.

"That's right, and since I didn't destroy Aero Shark, I take no damage."

" _He may have found a way around my Grief Tablet, but my face-down card will spell their doom."_ Bakura thought in his head.

"I bet I know what you're thinking." Shark spoke. "You think that face-down of yours will help take down our Life Points. Well, I've got bad news for you: today's forecast will be a 100% chance of pain! I activate Break Stream! When Shark Drake attacks, you can't activate any Spells or Traps!"

"No!" Bakura gasps.

"Shark Drake, attack Headless Knight!" Shark commands his armored monster to attack. It fires a watery blast that resembles the monster's sharp jaws that bite down on Bakura's monster, destroying it instantly. "Now to activate Break Stream's other effect! Since Shark Drake was successful in destroying a monster, it blows away one Spell or Trap card." Shark Drake lets loose a piercing roar that destroys his face-down, revealed as Ghosts from the Past.

"Well played, Shark." Bakura complimented. "Had you attacked before using Break Stream, my Ghosts from the Past Trap would have reduced Shark Drake's Attack Points to zero once I banish two monsters from my Graveyard. But your plan to beat us didn't work. Your Shark Drake already attacked and my Dark Door Spell only permits you to attack with only one monster per turn. I'm afraid that your turn is pretty much finished, as will you be."

Shark smirks. "Who said that I was finished with my turn?" That question earned a puzzled look from Bakura. "If there's anyone who's finished, it's you guys! I activate Shark Drake's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, your destroyed monster makes a comeback, but with 1000 less Attack Points!" One of Shark Drake's Overlay Units travels into the monster's forehead and it unleashes a typhoon that brings Headless Knight back. (Shark Drake: OLU: 2→1; Headless Knight: 4/1450→450/1700)

"What's the point of bringing back our monster? Didn't I tell you already that Dark Door only lets you attack with one monster?" Bakura asks.

"You did, but with Shark Drake's special ability, it gets to attack again this turn."

"What?!"

"Shark Drake, let's end this! Attack Headless Knight again! Deep Sea Destruction!" Shark commands his monster as the water stream is fired once again. The impact of the attack is enough to send both Bakura and Trueman flying, sending them crashing into a crystal wall. (Bakura and Trueman: 2150→0 LP)

Once the duel ended, both Blue-Eyes and Shark Drake disappeared in a flash. "That was easier than I imagined." Kaiba commented. Bakura and Trueman got up as the sky began to fluctuate.

"We lost… Just what exactly are you scheming, Trueman?" Bakura asked.

Trueman chuckles lightly. "That's for me to know." He raised his right hand towards the sky. "Trust me – you'll enjoy it." Suddenly, streams of black pixels start appearing all over the crystal arena. Kaiba and Shark couldn't believe their eyes.

"I see now! So that's it!" Bakura said.

"What did you do!?" Kaiba interrogated.

"Don't worry, Seto Kaiba." Trueman said. "Eventually, our goals will align." An Overlay Network opens behind the two Champions of Darkness. "And when they do, we shall meet once again." They leave through the Overlay Network.

"Come back!" Shark yelled, but it was too late for him to catch them.

"They'll…align?" Kaiba repeated Trueman's words. Shark scowls but eventually calms down.

"We should get out of here. This place will crumble any minute."

"Of course. I'm sure the others are…" Kaiba agreed, but was cut off when an Overlay Network opened below their feet. They fell through and the portal closed, leaving the arena to crumble and fall.

* * *

 **(Once we enter the castle, we see Marshall looking around in the throne room)**

 **Ryder: Marshall!**

 **Marshall: Ryder! Guys! You're here!**

 **(The firefighter pup dashes over to us)**

 **Marshall: How'd you find me?**

 **Vanellope: We caught a tip from our friend Kristoff. How'd you escape from Team Rocket?**

 **Marshall: Long story short, I just slipped out of my cage.**

 **Ash: Knowing Team Rocket, their traps aren't very sturdy.**

 **Pikachu: Pikachu.**

 **Anna: We should head back to the Quadrant before Team Rocket find out.**

 **Me: Good call, Anna. Let's get moving. You readers know what to do here. Excelsior!**


	6. Entrance Exam, Part 1

**(After returning the stolen Shen Gong Wu, along with the newly acquired Astral Amulet to the Temple vault, we return to base)**

 **Me: Man, what a week!**

 **Zuma: I'll say!**

 **Ryder: I could really use a break right about now.**

 **Me: Don't we all?**

 **Chase: Yeah!**

 **Me: I'm heading to my office. If anyone needs me, just call.**

 **(I leave for my office)**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: Legends

Chapter 5: Entrance Exam, Part 1

In the desert area of the mysterious realm, Yuma, Astral, Blair, Luna, Leo and Quattro are traversing towards the source of one powerful spirit, when Luna sensed the presence of another power in a different direction. Leo notices. "Quattro, wait!"

Blair, Yuma, Astral and Quattro turn to glance at her. "What is it?" Quattro asked.

"Is it another spirit?" Blair asked.

"I think so. Maybe we should split up." Luna suggested.

"Hmmm… I see where you're coming from, but…" Leo spoke.

"How far is it?" Quattro asked.

"It's a bit closer than the other one." Luna replies.

Quattro turns and continues walking. "I'll keep going after this one."

"Hold on! You're gonna go alone!?" Yuma asked.

"It'll be easier that way." Quattro replied as he continued walking. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid."

"Quattro!" Yuma called out, but it fell on deaf ears. He groaned.

" _Leave him be, Yuma."_ Astral spoke. " _He is capable of fending for himself."_

"I guess you're right, Astral." Yuma sighs as Blair follows Quattro.

"Good luck with yours." Blair said her goodbyes.

"Thanks. See you soon." Luna waved goodbye to Blair.

"I never thought Blair was the motherly type, especially since she's much younger than him." Leo said.

"Quattro's not the only one who needs looking after." Luna said.

"You're right. Someone needs to keep me in line, too." Leo admitted to her younger twin's words.

"I guess we're up to the task." Yuma spoke up as he went with the twins to find the spirit that is closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora leads Crow and Kite through a snowy field.

"Man, it's cold!" Crow commented. "But we need to be ready for anything."

"Crow's right." Kite agreed. "The enemy could be anywhere in this realm."

" _For once, that's something we agree on."_ A fiendish voice echoes across the plain as a puddle of dark fluid appeared in the snow. The dark fluid takes the form of a being similar in appearance to Astral. " _It's been a while, Kite."_

"Number 96…" Kite scowled. "You couldn't leave well enough alone."

" _How true, Kite. So where are Yuma and Astral?"_ The malevolent Number asked.

"If you want to get to them, you'll have to get by me first!" Crow barked and marched toward the dark Number, only to be stopped by Kite.

"Hold on, Crow!" Kite interjected. "His powers are far overwhelming, even for you. Let me take him on."

" _So you'll be battling me, Kite?"_ Number 96 asked. " _It's fitting that you'd be the first to fall by my hand in this world."_

"Get real! The only going down is you! Go, Photon Transformation!" Kite yelled as his clothes turned white and his Duel Disk materializes. Dark Mist's Duel Disk materializes on his arm. Then a blue tattoo appears around Kite's left eye, turning the iris red. Dark Mist's left eye glowed gold. The battle began with a very familiar callout.

"Let's Duel!"

 **Kite Tenjo: 4000 LP**

 **VS**

 **Number 96: 4000 LP**

" _I'll get things started_." Number 96 stated.

Turn 1: Number 96 (4000)

" _I summon Malicevorous Spoon!_ " A small fiend with a decorative spoon appears. (2/100/500)

" _Next, I shall discard Malicevorous Knife from my hand to summon Malicevorous Fork!"_ The mention card spirals down a dark rift and a fiend with a fancy fork appears beside its ally. (2/400/400)

" _And with Malicevorous Spoon already out, I can set the table for your demise, since his special ability lets me summon a Level 2 Fiend-Type monster from my Graveyard!_ " Dark Mist called out. " _Slice and Dice, Malicevorous Knife_!" Appearing from the Graveyard is a small fiend with an ornamental knife in its hands. (2/600/100)

"He's already got 3 Level 2 monsters out!" Crow commented.

"Yeah, and I have a good idea what's about to happen next." Sora sneered.

" _How right you are, Kite, and it'd be rude of me to keep you in suspense_." Dark Mist said. " _So how about I give our audience a sneak preview of my power. I overlay Level 2 Malicevorous Knife, Fork and Spoon!_ " The three Fiends turn into purple orbs of energy and shoot off into a swirling galaxy in the ground. " _With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon my alter ego, my wicked avatar, Number 96: Dark Mist!"_ A purple "96" flashed in the air. From a black blob, arms and legs emerged from the orbs and a grotesque set of jaws with what appears to be flaming eyes, developed on the chest of the Fiend. It snarled viciously at Kite. ( **2** /100/1000)

"Only 100 Attack Points?" Crow asked, not impressed by Dark Mist's move. "That thing's not even worth being called a monster."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Crow." Sora spoke.

" _He's right to inform you. My Number is more powerful than how it looks._ " Dark Mist said as he placed a face-down. " _How powerful, you ask? You'll just have to wait and see._ "

"I'll do more than that, Number 96. I'll crush it, along with your Number."

" _Good luck with that. You and I know that the only thing that can defeat a Number is another Number_." Dark Mist reminded him.

"I know, but I can still dish out the pain!" Kite declared as his turn began.

Turn 2: Kite Tenjo (4000)

"I draw!" The former Number Hunter draws his card, revealed as his favorite monster: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

" _He's right about one thing: only a Number can destroy another Number."_ Kite's thought ring out in his head. " _But who said I have to destroy it to deal him some damage?_ "

"First, since my field has no monsters, I'm allowed to automatically summon Photon Thrasher!" Kite declares as a blue-armored swordsman appeared with a single red eye and blue hard light glowing through its skin and along the edge of its sword appeared. (4/2100/0)

"And whenever there's an Xyz Monster on the field, I can summon Photon Slasher in Defense Mode!" A white and blue armored swordsman with hard light glowing skin appears, swinging its two-toned blue sword. (5/2100/1000)

"And now I'll tribute both Photon Thrasher and Photon Slasher!" Both Warriors disappear in a burst of yellow pixels as a gigantic red cross with a crystal in the center appears. Kite grabs it and lunges it into the air. "Here comes a monster more savage than a supernova! With the cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite's ace monster appears with a great roar, purple armor covering its dimly lit body and the back of its head and its wings are formed by rays of blue hard light. (8/3000/2500)

" _So you summoned Galaxy-Eyes already. It changes nothing._ " Dark Mist smirked. " _As soon as you attack, I can use one of Dark Mist's Overlay Units to steal half of your monster's Attack Points for itself!"_

"I'm sorry. What Overlay Units?" Kite responded.

" _Huh?"_

"If you think I'd rush in without a plan, then you, my friend, are mistaken!" Kite yelled. "I activate the spell Forced Release!"

" _Not that card!_ " Number 96 gasped in horror.

"That's right! Now all of Dark Mist's Overlay Units go straight to the Graveyard!" Kite declared as the purple rift appears and glowing chains latch onto the purple orbs revolving around Dark Mist, pulling them in.

"Sweet! Now Dark Mist won't be able to use its special ability!" Crow shouts.

"And with Dark Mist only having 100 Attack Points against Galaxy-Eyes' 3000, he's in for a real beating." Sora commented.

"Give him a first-class thrashing, Kite!" Crow cheered.

"That's just what I'm about to do. Galaxy-Eyes, attack Dark Mist! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kite calls his attack as the Dragon charges with blue light and fired a stream of light energy at Dark Mist. "It's true my Photon Dragon isn't a Number, but it can still deal you major damage."

" _That's what you think_." Number 96 smirked.

"Say what?"

" _I knew you would try to find a way around Dark Mist's power! That is why I had this ready! I activate the Spell Instant Overlay!_ " Number 96 activates his Spell. " _This Spell transforms itself into Dark Mist's Overlay Unit!_ " The spell transforms into a purple orb and starts revolving around the Fiend.

"Not good! Now that Dark Mist has an Overlay Unit, he can use its special ability!" Crow sneered.

" _Now I shall activate Dark Mist's special ability!_ " Number 96 declares as the purple orb rushes into the monster's body. " _By using one Overlay Unit, it steals half of Galaxy-Eyes' Attack Points and takes them for itself! Shadow Gain!"_ Purple hard light then shimmers in Dark Mist's body as a dark vapor from its maw shrouds Galaxy-Eyes. (Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 8/3000→1500/2500; Number 96: Dark Mist: **2** /100→1600/1000)

"Not good! Dark Mist is now strong enough to take out Galaxy-Eyes!" Crow commented.

"Not for long! I use Galaxy-Eyes' special ability!" Kite declared. "When it battles, both of our monsters are banished!" Both monsters disappear in a flash of pixels.

" _No!_ " Number 96 gasped in total shock.

"Aw yeah! Now that Dark Mist is gone, Kite won't be taking any damage!" Crow cheered.

"Now that the battle's over, both our monsters return to the field." Both monsters return, retaining their original strength. (Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 8/3000/2500; Number 96: Dark Mist: **2** /100/1000)

" _You'll pay dearly for that."_ 96 scowled.

"We shall see about that, 96. Your turn." Kite said as he placed two face-down cards.

Turn 3: Number 96 (4000)

" _It's my move now! I draw!"_ Number 96 draws his card. He smirks maliciously. " _I must say, Kite, you've got some nerve taking away all of Dark Mist's Overlay Units last turn, but your efforts are all in vain. I activate the spell card Overlay Rebirth!_ " Number 96 activates his Spell. " _Now I can turn two monsters in my Graveyard into Overlay Units for Dark Mist! Malicevorous Knife and Spoon, lend your power to Dark Mist!"_ The two aforementioned monsters emerge from the Graveyard and transform into purple orbs that orbit around Dark Mist.

"Geez, how can he get rid of that thing?" Crow sneered.

"It's like no matter what Kite tries, Number 96 is already three steps ahead." Sora commented.

" _And now, I shall summon Malicevorous Knife!"_ The knife-swinging fiend reappears. (2/600/100)

" _And now that he's out, I can use Malicevorous Knife's special ability to call another Malicevorous monster in my Graveyard to join it."_ Number 96 declared. " _Return to the field, Malicevorous Fork!"_ The fork-wielding fiend appears from the Graveyard. (2/400/400)

"I've got a good idea what happening next." Sora noted, making Kite scowl.

" _I overlay Level 2 Malicevorous Knife and Fork!_ " The two fiends turn into energy and shoot into the air and into a spiraling galaxy. " _With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 65: Djinn Buster!"_ A yellow "65" flashes in the air. From its scissors-like construct, a fiendish purple-armored swordsman with blades in the place of hands and a single metal wing appeared. ( **2** /1300/0)

"Another Number!?" Sora gasped.

" _Correct. And these Numbers will be the instrument of your demise!_ " Number 96 informed him. " _Dark Mist, attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"_

"Is he nuts!?" Crow gasped. "Kite's dragon is way stronger than Dark Mist!"

" _Perhaps you weren't listening. Let me refresh your memory. I activate Dark Mist's special ability!_ " Number 96 declared. " _By using one Overlay Unit, Dark Mist can drain Galaxy-Eyes of half of its Attack Points and those points will go to Dark Mist! Shadow Gain!_ " One of the orbs orbiting Dark Mist disappears into the fiend's body and a dark shroud cloaks Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. (Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 8/3000→1500/2500; Number 96: Dark Mist: **2** /100→1600/1000)

"Not again!" Crow shouts.

"Don't worry. I got out of it before, I can do it again." Kite reassured the Blackwing Duelist. "I activate Galaxy-Eyes' special ability! Now both of our battling monsters are banished!" Kite's dragon's body glows bright.

" _How predictable. Did you really think I'd fall for that same move twice in a row?_ " Number 96 asks, gaining a questioned glance from Kite. " _I activate Djinn Buster's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, Galaxy-Eyes' special ability is null and void!"_ Djinn Buster swings its blade hands to keep Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from using its ability.

"No!" Kite gasps.

" _And it gets worse. You now take 500 points of damage."_ Number 96 continued as Djinn Buster fired a dark energy beam from its blades, hitting Kite. He shields himself from the blast. (Kite Tenjo: 4000→3500 LP)

" _Now, Dark Mist, time to finish what you started! Destroy Galaxy-Eyes with Whiplash Whirlwind!"_ Dark Mist's claws form into tentacles and strike the dragon in the chest, destroying it. (Kite Tenjo: 3500→3400 LP)

" _But I'm not done just yet. Djinn Buster, attack Kite directly!_ " Number 96 declares his attack and the monster swings its blade at Kite, knocking him back. (Kite Tenjo: 3400→2100 LP)

"Kite!" Crow yelled.

" _How does it feel to experience such pain?"_ Number 96 taunted.

"Pain? I've traveled through dimensions, fought off a bunch of robots, and even fought against Mizar on the moon!" Kite yelled. "This is nothing compared to what I've felt!"

" _Then I will be sure your pain will be most agonizing!"_ Number 96 cackled as the duel continued.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(Later, I'm in the arcade playing Go Vacation on the Wii)**

 **Me: Man, playing this brings back a lot of memories.**

 **(I hear a knock on the door)**

 **Me: It's open.**

 **(Coraline comes in with Sofia and Terra)**

 **Me: Oh, Coraline, Sofia, Terra.**

 **Terra: Hope we're not bothering you.**

 **Me: Oh no, not at all.**

 **Coraline: Things have changed these past few months, huh?**

 **Me: Yeah. I could probably come up with something, don't you think?**

 **Sofia: Maybe you should put one of your tales onto a Fandom page.**

 **Me: Good idea, Princess. In fact, I know just where to put it. I'll be right back. I'm contacting a good friend of mine. You readers are welcome to leave a review. Excelsior!**


	7. Entrance Exam, Part 2

**(I'm playing Kingdom Hearts 3)**

 **Me: There should be DLCs for this.**

 **(I hear a knock on the door)**

 **Me: It's open!**

 **(Lincoln and Lana come in)**

 **Me: Oh, hey Lincoln, Lana.**

 **Lincoln: Hey. I see you got Kingdom Hearts 3.**

 **Me: Yep, just got it for my birthday. Right now, I'm in Monstropolis. Care to try?**

 **Lincoln: Sure!**

 **(I pass the controller to Lincoln as Lana and I watch)**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: Legends

Chapter 6: Entrance Exam, Part 2

Number 96 has backed Kite into a corner using the two Numbers on his field. Not only did he destroy Kite's Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, he almost cut his Life Points in half.

 **Kite Tenjo: 2100 LP**

 **Field: Two face-down cards**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Number 96: 4000 LP**

 **Field: Number 96: Dark Mist (R2/** **1600** **/1000; OLU: 1) and Number 65: Djinn Buster (R2/** **1300** **/0; OLU: 1)**

 **Hand: 0**

"What's Kite gonna do? That thing's got two Numbers on the field and he's got none!" Crow noted.

"Yeah, and their special abilities are something else. Dark Mist can drain half the Attack Points of any monster it battles, and Djinn Buster can negate any special abilities Kite uses and deal him 500 points of damage." Sora pointed out.

Kite got up and gazed at the malevolent Number. Number 96 chuckled. " _I applaud your bravery. Too bad you're about to lose._ "

"Guess again, 96!" Kite sneered as he started his turn.

Turn 4: Kite Tenjo (2100)

"I draw!" He drew his card, revealed as Photon Specter.

" _Photon Specter? This card can bring back my Photon Dragon. Luckily Djinn Buster only negates the effects of monsters on the field."_ He looks at the two face-downs on his field. " _And I still have my face-downs._ "

" _Think all you want. Whatever you do next will delay the inevitable_." Number 96 smirked.

"Never underestimate the power of a Galaxy-Eyes user. I activate my face-down, Photon Trade!" Kite declared as he revealed one of his face-downs. "With this, I can trade in a Photon monster in my hand for two extra cards!" He sends Photon Specter to the Graveyard and draws two cards, which were Photon Trident and Galaxy Rebirth. He smirks.

"Hope he's got something good." Crow commented.

"I activate the Spell Galaxy Rebirth!" Kite plays his Spell. "Thanks to this, I can revive a Galaxy monster from my Graveyard by halving its Attack Points and Galaxy Rebirth equips onto my monster. Come on back, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The giant glowing Dragon reappears with a roar. (8/3000→1500/2500)

" _So what if you've brought it back? It's far too weak to even make a dent on my monsters."_ Number 96 pointed out.

"You're right. That's why I have this: the Spell Photon Trident! Now my Galaxy-Eyes gains 700 Attack Points!" The spell infuses into Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's luminous body. (8/1500→2200/2500)

"Now, Galaxy-Eyes, Attack Dark Mist! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kite commands his monster to attack. Photon Dragon charges an energy blast in its maw.

" _You never learn, Kite."_ Number 96 smirks. " _I activate Dark Mist's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, Dark Mist steals half of Galaxy-Eyes Attack Points and gains them for itself! Shadow Gain!_ " Dark Mist releases a dark cloud that approaches Galaxy-Eyes.

"Sorry, but that won't happen."

" _Huh?"_

"I knew you would try and drain my monster of its strength. That's why I have been saving this! And now's the perfect time to use it! I activate the Trap Wonder Xyz!" Kite springs his Trap. "Thanks to this, I have the power to Xyz Summon, regardless of whose turn it is."

" _Hold on! You only have one monster on the field!"_ Number 96 told him.

"That's true, but thanks to Galaxy Rebirth's second effect, I can treat it as a monster that has the same Level as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite pointed out.

" _Oh no!"_

"I'm afraid this duel is over! I overlay Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Rebirth!" Both of the cards turn into yellow streams of energy that shoot into the Overlay Network on the ground. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!" A large sword then materializes in front of him. "This will change everything!" He grabs the sword and leaps into the air as a blue aura surrounds his body. "I'll bring into existence a Dragon never seen before!" He plunges the sword into the snowy ground. "Appear, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" A red "62" flashes in the air.

" _A new Galaxy-Eyes monster?! Impossible!"_ Number 96 gasped. The sword then glows brightly. " _How can this be?!"_ Galaxy-Eyes' armor then dissipates, forming a vivid silhouette.

"All the forces of the universe, gather at this moment in time!" Kite chanted as the silhouette gained a new set of blue armor on its hard light form, black armor on its forearms, adorned with green jewels and three tails twisted behind it. Blades sprouted from its wicked head and neck and its wings were much larger than before. ( **8** /4000/3000)

" _So it's true. A Galaxy-Eyes Number_." Number 96 said, taken aback.

"That's right, and since Galaxy-Eyes is no longer on the field, your Dark Mist's effect won't work anymore." Kite told the malevolent Number.

" _It… It can't be…!"_

"Oh, it can be, 96! Galaxy-Eyes, attack!" Kite declared his attack.

" _Your new Number may be powerful, but it's still not strong enough to wipe out all of my Life Points!"_ Number 96 pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong! Thanks to Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's special ability, it gains 200 Attack Points for every Rank on the field."

"So, with two Rank 2s and a Rank 8, that makes a total of 12." Crow noted.

"And since Prime Photon gains 200 Attack Points per Rank, that means Prime Photon Dragon gains 2400 Attack Points." Sora said.

Kite's Dragon roars as the orbs shimmered and boosted Prime Photon's strength. ( **8** /4000→6400/3000)

" _6400 Attack Points?! There's nothing I can do to stop it!"_ Number 96 yelled in shock.

"All right! Send that Number packing, Kite!" Crow cheered.

"You heard him, Prime Photon! Attack Dark Mist and end this Duel! Eternity Photon Stream!" Kite calls his attack. The seven orbs create Prime Photon's constellation and charges its attack. The blue-armored Dragon fires a bright green energy blast at Dark Mist, which completely evaporates it. Number 96 screams as it is sent crashing into a rock wall. (Number 96: 4000→0 LP)

"Yeah! He did it!" Crow cheered.

Kite powered down from his Photon Mode and approached Number 96. "I warned you not to underestimate my power and look at what happened."

"You may have beaten me, but I will defeat you next time." Number 96 scowls.

Crow and Sora look on, but Crow notices a portal nearby and popping his head out is Arkana. "Ugh, that's what he gets for rushing headfirst into battle." Arkana then turned his head and noticed Blackwing Armor Master diving in to attack him. He sidesteps and dashes over to Kite and Number 96. He grabs them both and pulls them into a portal that suddenly appears behind them.

"Kite!" Crow yelled. "I'll be honest: this has 'trap' written all over it."

"And?" Sora said.

"Care to join me?" Crow asked.

"Your plan's a bit harebrained, but I'll help you out." Sora nods as he and Crow enter the portal to help Kite.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jesse, Trey, Quinton and Zuzu reappear somewhere in Kaiba Land. "Where are we?" Trey asked.

"It appears that this place must belong to one of the other champions." Quinton noted.

"Well, whoever it belongs to, they sure have great style." Jesse commented. "I've never seen so many rides in one place."

"Kind of reminds me of... Yuya." Zuzu solemnly spoke.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll find Yuya, wherever he is." Jesse reassured her.

"Something that you will never be able to do."

Out of nowhere, three members of Obelisk Force emerge from the foliage.

"Who are you?!" Trey asked.

"Who are we? Surely you haven't heard of Obelisk Force, Duel Academy's elite Duel Soldiers." One of the members told him. **(** **A/N: They each have a large gem on their helmet's forehead, colored red, green, or yellow, so they'll be referred to as such)**

"Duel Soldiers? Where I come from, Duel Academy doesn't teach their students to train soldiers." Jesse noted.

"But our Duel Academy does, and we will show you our combined power." Green said as he and his companions activated their Duel Disks, which generated red sword-shaped energy blades.

"Zuzu, you best stay back. We can handle this." Quinton warned her.

"I can take care of myself, Quinton." Zuzu interjected as her yellow-bodied Duel Disk activates, projecting a light blue blade.

"Guess there's no stopping her." Jesse shrugged as his Duel Disk activated.

"We might as well help them out." Trey suggested.

"Not that there's a choice in the matter." Quinton agreed as his rhombus-edged Duel Disk and Trey's wing-shaped Duel Disk activate. Their Duel Tattoos appear over their left eye, turning Quinton's iris orange and Trey's dark red.

"So it's a Battle Royal, eh? Very well, we'll gladly trounce you all!" Yellow challenged as they all called the duel-starting words.

"Let's Duel!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **(Lincoln was able to beat the Lump of Horror)**

 **Me: Wow, Lincoln! I'm surprised.**

 **Lincoln: I've played this dozens of times. That boss is much tougher on Proud Mode. That's why I prefer Standard Mode.**

 **Me: Lincoln, I was too confident I could beat it on Proud Mode. Thanks.**

 **Lincoln: No need for thanks. If you ever need any more words of wisdom, you know where to find us.**

 **Me: Cool. I better get going. Please review. Excelsior!**


	8. The Fight against Fusion, Part 1

**(We're flying to Mystic Jungle)**

 **Chase: Why would Shao Kahn be in the Mystic Jungle?**

 **Cole: That's what we want to know.**

 **Kairi: I wonder what Shao Kahn would want there.**

 **Terra: Well whatever's there, we can't let him get his hands on it!**

 **Me: Just what I was thinking, Terra. Ryder, full speed to the Mystic Jungle!**

 **Ryder: You heard him, Robo-Dog!**

 **(Robo-Dog barks and the Air Patroller picks up speed)**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: Legends

Chapter 7: The Fight against Fusion, Part 1

After being ambushed by Obelisk Force, Jesse, Trey, Quinton and Zuzu decided to fight them off in a 4-on-3 Duel.

 **Jesse Anderson, Trey, Quinton and Zuzu Boyle: 4000 LP each**

 **VS**

 **Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow: 4000 LP each**

"Alright, before we begin, let's lay down the ground rules for this Duel." Green spoke. "Since this Duel is under Battle Royal rules, each competitor gets a share of 4000 Life Points and has the distinct honor of having their own field."

"Of course, that doesn't mean we can't team up and use other players' cards as our own." Yellow added.

"And there's more: until all of us have made their first turn, none of us can attack." Red finished.

"That seems fair enough." Jesse spoke.

"And now that we all have the know-how, let's get started." Quinton started the Duel.

Turn 1: Quinton (4000)

Quinton analyzed his hand. "First things first, I send the Jade Knight from my hand to the Graveyard to summon Deep-Space Cruiser IX!" The mentioned card in his hand falls into a deep abyss and a giant silver ship emerges from a rift. (9/900/900)

"That's an impressive ship." Zuzu commented.

"I'm just getting started, Ms. Boyle. I activate Hologram Projection!" Quinton then activated his Spell. "With this, my one monster splits into two." A hologram of Quinton's monster emerges, identical in appearance and attack power (9/900/900)

"So what if you have two Level 9 monsters? That hardly changes anything." Green noted.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I overlay my two Deep-Space Cruisers!" Both monsters turn into yellow streaks of energy that shoot into the air. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network. I Xyz Summon Number 9: Dyson Sphere!" A purple "09" flashes in the sky as a gigantic megastructure with five glowing panels around the center panels. A yellow ring glows above the core surrounded by gold petal-like panels. ( **9** /2800/3000)

"Whoa! That monster's massive!" Jesse yelled.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Green smirked.

"You can try all you want, my monster will not fall, unlike you three." Quinton commented. "Dyson Sphere is virtually untouchable. I place two cards face down and end my turn." Two face-down cards materialize in front of Quinton.

"Let's see you get past us now." Jesse challenged.

"But I warn you: it won't be easy." Trey added.

"Trust us when we say this: what we have planned is anything but easy." Green glared.

Turn 2: Green (4000)

"I Draw!" Green shouts as he draws his card. "And what better card to start with than my favorite Spell Card, Polymerization!" Green plays the Spell. "And with it, I'll fuse two Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds together! Watch as these two mechanical mongrels mix into a crazed canine!" The two robotic dogs swirl into an orb of energy. "I Fusion Summon! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The result of the merge is a two-headed version of the mechanical hound. (5/1400/1000) "With that done, I'll end my turn."

"Now, which one of you has the courage to step up?" Red challenged.

"Jesse, you best be careful." Quinton warned. "Who knows what kind of abilities their monsters have."

"Well, whatever tricks they've got, they're no match against my Crystal Beasts!" Jesse said as he started his turn.

Turn 3: Jesse Anderson (4000)

"I draw!" Jesse draws his card. "I must say, you've got quite the pooch, but I'm more of a cat person. And I've got one just for you: Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" From its topaz form, a white tiger with a blade on its forehead and limbs emerges. It lets out a powerful roar. (4/1600/1000)

"As much as I'd like to watch my tiger turn that mutt of yours to scrap metal, I can't since this is my first turn, so I'll just finish things with a face-down. Let's see what you can do." Jesse said as a face-down card materialized.

"I intend to." Yellow said as his turn began.

Turn 4: Yellow (4000)

"I draw!" Yellow draws his card. "And I'm about to add a little more bite to my bark with the help of Polymerization!" He plays the same spell Green played earlier.

"Again?!" Zuzu gasped.

"Now I can fuse my three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds together!" Yellow's Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds melded into one. "Watch as the fury of the pack takes the shape of a single raging beast! I Fusion Summon! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Yellow's three-headed mechanical hound emerges with a roar. (7/1800/1000)

"It's even bigger than the other one!" Trey noted.

"We need to watch out for anything they try." Quinton warned.

"That'll be the day. I place these face-down and end my turn." Yellow declared as two face-down cards materialize in front of him.

"Be careful, Trey. I hear these guys make the most of teaming up." Zuzu warned him.

"Yeah, I will." Trey said as his turn began.

Turn 5: Trey (4000)

"I draw!" Trey draws his card.

"I'll begin by summoning Chronomaly Nebra Disk!" Trey's monster is a jade disk adorned with a yellow winking smiley face. (4/1800/1500)

"You think that lame disk can get past our monsters?" Yellow asked.

"Well, this lame disk lets me take a Chronomaly card in my Deck and add it to my hand." Trey stated as the disk glowed. A card slipped out of Trey's Deck and he placed it in his hand.

"And there's more. I activate the Spell Chronomaly Resonance. Thanks to this, I can summon a Chronomaly monster from my hand, as long as it's one Level higher than the one on my field. Since Nebra Disk is Level 4, I can summon the Level 5 Chronomaly Winged Sphinx!" A flying Sphinx-like statue with straight wings emerges. (5/1600/1900)

"And now that I've played a Chronomaly card, I can summon Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem!" A bronze totem wearing an ancient mask emerges. (4/1500/1000)

"Two Level 4's. I can see where this is heading." Yellow commented.

"You're right to say those words. I overlay Mask Golem and Nebra Disk!" Mask Golem turned into an orange form while Nebra Disk turned into a yellow form and both of them shot into the air and into a swirling galaxy. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 36: Chronomaly Chateau Huyuk!" A blue "36" flashes in the air as a floating arena rose from the ground. It hovered above the battlefield, a blue energy shield flickering into existence around it, protecting a black orb that glowed with blue lines at the heart of the arena over a pool of water. Blue lights surrounded the fortress as yellow orbs orbit the entire fortress. ( **4** /2000/2500/OLU: 2)

"It looks amazing, even in Defense Mode." Zuzu complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Zuzu. Since I have a Chronomaly monster in play, I can call Chronomaly Moai out to join the collection in Defense Mode!" Trey then played a large stone head with orange markings. (5/1800/1600)

"Now he has two Level 5 monsters." Green noted.

"That's right, and I'll overlay Level 5 Moai and Winged Sphinx!" Both monsters turned into orange streams of energy and swirled into the air. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!" He chanted as the portal closed with an explosion of light. "Here comes the megalopolis of monsters: Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech!" A purple "33" flashed in the sky as a giant floating fortress hovered overhead. ( **5** /2400/1500)

Jesse and Zuzu were breathless at the sight of Machu Mech. "That thing's more massive than your other monster!" He stated.

Green simply scoffed. "Like I said before, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. And I'll show you what I mean once I activate my Hunting Hound's ability! Your Machu Mech is marked with a Gear Counter." A glowing rustic gear materialized above the dark gold fortress.

"What can a rusty old gear do to my monster?" Trey asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Red told him. "Not that you will since you can't attack on your first turn."

Trey simply smirked. "I don't need to attack to deal damage." He spoke.

"Say what?!" Red gasped.

"I activate Chateau Huyuk's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, your monster's Attack Points drop to zero for the rest of the turn!" Chateau Huyuk absorbed one of the yellow orbs revolving around it into the black orb in the center. The blue portholes shot out blue light that surrounded Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, draining its strength (7/1800→0/1000).

"What have you done to my monster?!" Yellow yelled.

"Don't worry about your monster. Its Attack Points will return, but your Life Points are a different story! I activate Machu Mech's special ability!" Trey called. "By using one Overlay Unit, whenever a monster's points change, you take the total amount of that change as damage." Machu Mech then absorbed one of its Overlay Units.

"Hold on, my Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound had 1800 Attack Points and you reduced them to zero, so…" Yellow put two and two together.

"That's right, Machu Mech is about to deal you 1800 points of hurt! Go, Infinity Cannon!" Energy blasted from Machu Mech's cannons, knocking Yellow back. (Yellow: 4000→2200 LP)

"I've done enough for now. I place this face-down and end my turn." Trey said as a face-down card materialized and the blue glow around the three-headed mechanical Cerberus faded. (7/0→1800/1000)

Yellow groaned as he got up. "It'll take more than cannon fire to bring us down." Yellow glared.

"We'll see about that, you ruffians!" Quinton sneered.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Red shouts as he begins his turn.

Turn 6: Red (4000)

"I draw!" Red draws his card. He sees his card and grins evilly.

"I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The mechanical mongrel pounces in with a roar. (3/1000/1000)

"Your monster isn't the only one that can deal damage." Red told them. "Since I summoned my Hunting Hound, he deals 600 points of damage! And I think I'll direct it right at you!" He gazes at Quinton! "Go, Canine Cannon!" Ancient Gear Hunting Hound fires a blast of flame from its metal mouth.

"Watch out, Quinton!" Zuzu shouted.

"Relax, Zuzu, Quinton knows what he's doing." Jesse reassured.

"He's right, and I'll show you what I'm capable of! I activate my Trap, Elastic Space!" Quinton springs his trap. "This card reflects the damage I would take right back at you!" A reflective shield appears and deflects the flame blast back at Red. (Red: 4000→3400 LP)

"You'll pay for that!" Red growled.

"And there's one other thing: Elastic Space also shields me from further effect damage for the rest of the turn." Quinton pointed out.

"Fine, all I can do right now is end my turn with this face-down card." Red sneered as a face-down card materialized.

"Haven't you learned already that you've already lost?" Jesse asked.

"The way you three have been playing, it'll be over before you even have a chance to counterattack." Trey added.

"Just know that our team strategy cannot be beaten, especially in moments like this!" Green smirked as they continue to battle it out.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(We land in a clearing near the jungle)**

 **Ryder: We made it, but I don't see him.**

 **Aqua: We must've missed him earlier.**

 **(We look around the clearing until Skye sees someone with a war hammer marching towards the Altar)**

 **Skye: Over there! He's at the Altar!**

 **Me: Good work, Skye! Let's go after him! You readers please review. Excelsior!**


End file.
